


The Best Christmas

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Neopets
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Bullying, Christmas, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gelert - Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie longed to escape the clutches of her evil owner so one day she plucked up the courage and bolted out into the snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

Rosie was an adorable blue Gelert. She lived with her owner, Marcus, a rather scruffy looking thirteen year old with black hair and eyes that could melt steel they were that evil. Rosie wasn't happy with her owner and every day longed to be free from his vicious ways. He would tease her constantly and lock her up in tiny cupboards when she had clearly done nothing wrong. She had to escape somehow even though it could possibly be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

Marcus had bolted the windows and doors to make sure that his victim could not escape. Marcus also kept another pet, Trabor, who was a large red Grarrl. He treated Trabor with respect but only because he knew he could get what he wanted with such a fierce Neopet in his grasp.

It was Christmas in Neopia. Rosie crept towards the front window in the living room and peered outside. The floor was covered in a dazzling sheet of white and the sky was filled with dozens of delicate snowflakes, each one unique in its own little way. Neopets and their owners were happily walking along the snow covered ground and frolicking without a care in the world.

She watched two young children, a boy and a girl, building a snowman. Their faces were filled with happiness and joy, not like Marcus's face which was filled with hatred. Rosie sensed that those young children would make perfect owners. How she longed to be with them out there rather than stuck in here with her vicious owner.

Rosie's thoughts were snatched from her as she heard Marcus's rough voice yelling at her from another room.

"Rosie! Get your butt in here now you scruff ball!"

"I-I'm coming," she mumbled.

She lowered her head as she skulked into the kitchen where Marcus was. His eyes were fixed onto hers as she looked up at him pleading for him to stop treating her like he did. He pointed a finger at the cupboard in the corner which was filled with food that Rosie wasn't allowed to eat.

"Make me some food!"

Rosie hesitated for a moment or two before realising that it would it be a big mistake if she did. She crawled over to the cupboard and unwillingly made his dinner. She wouldn't be doing this for much longer though. She would find a way to escape today. She wouldn't be staying here for a day longer.

Rosie, having served the meal in front of Marcus, crept into the living room while her owner sat with his back to the door, gobbling down his dinner as though it would disappear if he ate any slower. She could hear the loud snores of Trabor. She turned her head to find the large Grarrl snoozing happily on the sofa beside her. This gave her a chance to escape. Trabor nearly always guarded the front door so that Rosie could not get out.

She looked at the door and back at Trabor. He showed no signs of waking up. She turned her head towards the kitchen and could see Marcus fully engrossed in his seemingly delicious dinner. Her heart pounding with the excitement of being free from her vicious owner and his thug of a Neopet, Rosie crept towards the door tying not to make a single sound. However, putting all of her concentration into tiptoeing towards the front door, she accidentally brushed past the cabinet knocking Marcus's toy cars onto the floor. The cars clanked together as they fell. The sound was deafening to Rosie's ears and she grimaced.

Trabor was still snoring his head off and she could hear the horrible squelching sounds as Marcus greedily chowed down on his food in the kitchen. She gave a quiet sigh of relief seconds later, picking the cars up off the floor and placing them back onto the cabinet. Trabor was now snoring so loud that Rosie wondered if Marcus would be able to hear anything at all.

She could hear the clank of cutlery hitting the plate. Marcus had finished and was coming into the living room, no doubt to give Rosie more orders. It was now or never. Rosie sped towards the front door and opened it with her paw. She slipped out into the cold, winter air and shut the door quickly behind her. She sighed, the cold wind brushing past her fur. She had done it.

The crispy white snow crunched beneath her paws as she ran as far away as possible from her Neohome. She watched the miniscule snowflakes dance in the air as they floated slowly to the ground. This was marvellous. She had never been outside before even when the sun was shining in the summer time when Neopets were sat outside eating delicious ice creams and soaking up the suns rays.

She looked around her and could see the snowman that the two children had built. They had gone now though leaving Rosie to wonder where they might have headed next.

"I have to find them," she said aloud. "I bet they would love to have a Gelert as a Neopet!"

She wondered the many streets of Neopia Central grateful that she could now be as free as the other Neopets that walked the snow covered ground. She soon came upon a shop which, clearly from the title, sold smoothies. She had only ever heard of these drinks from Marcus who had bought some home to share with Trabor. She would love to try a few herself so she stepped into the shop.

"Merry Christmas!" boomed a happy cheerful voice. A red Tuskaninny wearing a bright red Christmas hat was sat at the counter at the far end of the shop. "Because this is the season to be jolly I have decided to give a free smoothie to all of my customers. You can choose whichever one you want as long as I have it in stock."

"Wow!" exclaimed Rosie. "A free smoothie!"

"Well it is Christmas after all," said the Tuskaninny brightly. "Go ahead and choose a smoothie. Bring it back to the counter though so I can see which one you've chosen."

Rosie looked at all the shelves. There were grape smoothies, kiwi smoothies and there was even a tomato smoothie sat upon one of the shelves. There were small ones and large ones but since Rosie had not had many luxuries in life she decided that she'd treat herself to a large one. After picking a smoothie from the shelf, she placed it onto the counter in front of the Tuskaninny.

"Ah," he said. "A Large Super Lemon Grape Smoothie is a popular favourite among Neopians. The sweet and sour blend is truly amazing! You've certainly made a good choice!"

"Thank you and merry Christmas!" she said happily before leaving the shop.

Sipping the smoothie as she walked, she decided to head to the Chocolate Factory to see if they were offering free chocolates there. It was definitely worth a shot. She turned a corner and could hear giggling coming from nearby. The girl and boy had just emerged from the Chocolate Factory, their arms full of chocolate and sweets. Her heart began to pound with excitement. What luck to see the children when she least expected it. Maybe it was fate!

She bounced up to them spilling her smoothie on the ground as she did.

"Hello there!" said the girl happily. "Aren't you an adorable little thing!"

Both children patted Rosie on the head making her feel a gush of warmness inside her chest, which was a feeling she had never felt before. The boy held out a chocolate and said "Would you like one?"

Rosie accepted and took the chocolate from the boy's hand, cherishing every bit of it.

"Where's your owner?" asked the girl.

"I haven't got one," Rosie responded, dejectedly. "Not anymore. I ran away."

The little girl gasped in shock and held her hand to her mouth.

"But why? Did you have an argument?"

"He mistreated me. I came out here to escape his vicious ways."

"That's terrible!" the little girl gasped. "Who could do that to someone so adorable?"

Rosie could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Even though she had come across some of the nicest children, the thought of what Marcus had done to her was still too upsetting to think about.

"We haven't got a Neopet," the boy said. "We were just going to take our chocolates home and then go to the Adoption Agency, but I've thought of a better idea."

He turned to his sister who looked back at him with a beaming smile spread ear to ear. She knew what he was going to say.

"Why don't we have her as a Neopet instead?"

"I think it's a great idea!" she replied instantly.

"Me too!" Rosie cried happily. "My name is Rosie by the way."

"I'm Belinda and this is my brother Alex. Welcome to the family Rosie!"

Alex jumped up and down and patted Rosie on the head lovingly. "You're the best Christmas present ever!"

With Rosie now in the hands of caring, lovable children, all the memories of Marcus and his nasty ways were forgotten, never to be remembered again. Rosie and her new owners feasted on the sweets and chocolate while the trio talked about all the nice things they were going to do together. This definitely was the best Christmas ever.

**The End**


End file.
